


special treatment

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [381]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Claude convinces Lyisthea that he can help with her...development.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Commissions [381]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 9





	special treatment

The first time that he says it, she knows he is just trying to get under her skin, and even knowing that, she still wants to slap him. The second time, she really almost does, and goes off on him for some time, while he just laughs it off, acting like it is adorable of her, like her anger is just a joke.

But by the third time he brings it up, Lysithea is not so sure what to think of how often he keeps saying it, and once Claude starts making it clear that he wants to “help” in this strange way that he has suggested, she really does not know what to think. She knows that she should still be mad at him, that she should not entertain his obvious sexual harassment, and she also knows that she should not let herself be so self-conscious about her appearance that she would really listen to that kind of suggestion to begin with.

But after a while, she gives into him anyway, wanting to see if it really is true. Even though he is insufferable, even though he will no doubt tease her about this for years to come, Lysithea agrees to let him help her, because she wants to see if it will work.

Claude has promised her that, by letting him touch her breasts enough, they will finally start to grow, and Lysithea, though she knows that she should know better, is going to humor him there, just in case he really is right about it.

“You can’t ever tell anyone about this,” she says, and it is far from the first time that she has said this. She isn’t sure that she can trust him even when making him promise to keep it a secret, but there is not much else she can do at this point.

“Come on, do I seem like that kind of guy?” he asks. “Besides, what do I get out of telling people? If I go around bragging about this, it’s just going to make me look like a creep, and I can’t exactly use that to tease you.”

“You shouldn’t tease me either way,” Lysithea mutters. She is nervous about undressing around him, nervous about showing her chest to him. Obviously, he already knows how flat she is, or else he would not have ever brought this up to her, and she knows that she should be above being concerned with her body on top of that, but it is still difficult to get her shirt off, and even once she has, it is hard to resist the urge to cover her chest with her arms.

Claude, to his credit, does not make any remarks about her, even once her shirt is out of the way. He does teasingly ask if that is all she plans on taking off, but one glare from her is enough to shut him up, at least for the time being. She lays on her back, staring at the ceiling, not sure how she ended up here, even though she was the one to agree to this. It will surely be impossible for her to relax, and if this doesn’t work, then she let her house leader grope her for absolutely no reason, and even if it does work, is that really enough of a reason to let Claude get away with that?

Ultimately, it raises the question of why she _really_ let him get this close to her, and she does not want to know the answer to that question, no matter how obvious the answer may be.

His hands are warm, and she jumps a bit as soon as they come down on her chest. “Calm down, I’ve barely done anything,” he teases her in a fake soothing voice, and she sulks a bit, adamantly refusing to look at him, because she knows that he will be smirking at her. She does not have to look at him to know the exact expression on his face.

At first, he just touches her, giving a few light squeezes, and he does not remark that there is not much to grab onto, even though that is the thought that keeps running through her head every time he squeezes. She really does not even have enough for an entire handful, and she keeps expecting Claude to parrot these thoughts, but he does not say anything.

Not until he asks, “Alright, are you ready for phase two?”

“Phase two?” she asks, looking up at him despite herself. She can feel her cheeks reddening as soon as they make eye contact, with Claude grinning at her. “I thought this was all you were going to do.”

“No, this is just the start. There’s a lot more that I have to do, I mean, if we want this to really be effective,” he replies. “That was just a warm up, to make sure that you could handle things. But it seems like you can, so are you ready for more?”

“Just hurry up and get it over with,” she mutters, looking away again. At this point, she might as well just let him do whatever he wants to her, since they have already come so far.

“Your wish is my command,” Claude says in a teasing tone, before moving his hands. He draws them both forward, until he has both of her nipples between his fingertips, lightly pinching at them, and Lysithea is not able to stop herself from crying out.

It feels weird, completely unexpected and…incredibly good, though it takes her a moment to realize that this heat that is spreading through her entire body is pleasure. It is, and she bites her lip hard, trying to fight back a moan, not wanting to give Claude the satisfaction. Her nipples are hardening beneath his touch, her heart is racing, and she can feel a heat between her legs, a dull ache that she is not unfamiliar with. The last thing she wants is to be so turned on by all of this, but the more he toys with her, the harder it is to deny the arousal building up in her.

So all she can do is try to swallow moans, try and keep Claude from hearing just what effect this is having on her. She can only imagine just how much he would tease her, if he caught onto the fact that she was getting aroused from this…except, as she thinks about it, she starts to realize that there is really no other response that he could expect from her. He must have known all along that she would be sensitive like this, but that does not make it any easier, or make her any less inclined to keep trying to hide it.

He is going to tease her either way, she just knows it.

Eventually, though, there is nothing that she can do to hide it, no matter how hard she may try. Her voice breaks as a moan slips past her lips, and she bites down on her lip hard, but there is no way to undo what she has done. Claude looks up at her for a moment, and she looks away, refusing to meet his gaze, waiting for whatever he is going to say to tease her. But she does not expect him to say nothing at all, and instead, move a hand away from one of her breasts so that he can move his face down, wrapping his lips around her nipple with a low moan of his own.

“Wh…just what do you think you’re _doing_?!” she manages to cry out, voice breaking again as she tries to protest. It is not much of a protest, because this feels much too good, but she knows that she should not feel that way, that she should consider this crossing a major line. She should, and she should want him to stop, but her protest is entirely half-hearted, because she loves all of this too much to ever want him to stop.

Lysithea has no idea what is wrong with her, but at this point, there is no way for her to deny it anymore. She wants this and she wants him, and these feelings are not even _new_. As much as she wishes that they were, brought on entirely by this strange encounter, she knows the truth, and knows that these feelings have been lurking beneath the surface for much too long. She wants Claude, and as much as he irritates her, she _likes_ him. That is the only real explanation for why she would let him do this to her.

And it feels so good, and she can’t resist those feelings, can’t hold back once she has let that first moan out, whimpering and writhing beneath him as he sucks on one of her nipples, and continues to tease and toy with the other, rolling it between his fingertips. She can’t fight back against her arousal, can’t hold back once she is on the edge, and she can’t even bring herself to be humiliated with how easy it is, once she is pushed over that edge, coming hard without needing him to touch her below the waist.

Claude slows to a stop while she rides out her orgasm, and in the back of her mind, there is a bit of lingering dread as she wonders if now is when he will tease her, but instead, the only thing he says is, “I’m guessing you want to keep going?”

Even though she knows better, she nods, and the next thing she knows, he has managed to strip her the rest of the way down and is on top of her, his pants undone, his cock pressed against her. Lysithea has finally started to come down from her afterglow, and as rational thought returns to her, she realizes that Claude is about to fuck her, and that she has given him permission to do so without a second thought. Heart pounding and mind racing, she tries to talk herself out of this, tries to talk herself into asking him to stop, but she can’t.

She can’t because she wants to go all the way with this, and there is nothing in the world that she wants more, nothing she could do to convince herself to stop. And so, he pushes forward, slow as he begins to fit himself inside of her, and Lysithea lets out a sharp moan for him, while Claude moans for her in response, low and needy. By the time he is buried inside of her, she has realized that this has nothing to do with making her chest grow at all, and that she has fallen victim to quite the prank.

At the same time, after letting it all run its course, she can’t bring herself to be mad about that, and can’t bring herself to regret letting it all go this far. Once Claude has started thrusting into her, slowly at first, until he knows what pace she can handle, she has decided that she does not care if she grows or not, not when she knows that he wants her as she is. Obviously, he likes how she looks, or else he would not have come up with such an elaborate plan just to be able to grope her for a little while.

Lysithea clings to him once he is properly fucking her, the two of them quickly lost in it all, as she finally allows herself to stop thinking, and to start simply enjoying the moment that she shares with him. With how sensitive she already is, it does not take him very long to get her off all over again, but this time, Claude is right behind her, joining her in that ecstasy, and then, they are both left to catch their breath.

Though she is no longer mad at him for this prank, she still reminds herself to give him an earful once she can properly speak again, just to make sure he knows what he is dealing with.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
